1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to the general field of Integrated Circuit (IC) devices and fabrication methods, and more particularly to multilayer or Three Dimensional Integrated Circuit (3D IC) devices and fabrication methods.
2. Discussion of Background Art
Semiconductor manufacturing is known to improve device density in an exponential manner over time, but such improvements come with a price. The mask set cost required for each new process technology has also been increasing exponentially. While 20 years ago a mask set cost less than $20,000, it is now quite common to be charged more than $1M for today's state of the art device mask set.
These changes represent an increasing challenge primarily to custom products, which tend to target smaller volume and less diverse markets therefore making the increased cost of product development very hard to accommodate.
Custom Integrated Circuits can be segmented into two groups. The first group includes devices that have all their layers custom made. The second group includes devices that have at least some generic layers used across different custom products. Well-known examples of the second kind may include Gate Arrays, which use generic layers for all layers up to a contact layer that couples the silicon devices to the metal conductors, and Field Programmable Gate Array (FPGA) devices where all the layers are generic. The generic layers in such devices may mostly be a repeating pattern structure, called a Master Slice, in an array form.
The logic array technology may be based on a generic fabric customized for a specific design during the customization stage. For an FPGA the customization may be done through programming by electrical signals. For Gate Arrays, which in their modern form are sometimes called Structured Application Specific Integrated Circuits (or Structured ASICs), the customization may be by at least one custom layer, which might be done with Direct Write eBeam or with a custom mask. As designs tend to be highly variable in the amount of logic and memory and type of input & output (I/O) each one may need, vendors of logic arrays create product families, each product having a different number of Master Slices covering a range of logic, memory size and I/O options. Yet, it is typically a challenge to come up with minimum set of Master Slices that can provide a good fit for the maximal number of designs because it may be quite costly to use a dedicated mask set for each product.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,288 issued to Sato in March 1988 (“Sato”), discloses a method “to provide a gate-array LSI chip which can be cut into a plurality of chips, each of the chips having a desired size and a desired number of gates in accordance with a circuit design.” The references cited in Sato present a few alternative methods to utilize a generic structure for different sizes of custom devices.
The array structure may fit the objective of variable sizing. The difficulty to provide variable-sized array structure devices may result from the need of providing I/O cells and associated pads to connect the device to the package. To overcome this difficulty Sato suggests a method wherein I/O could be constructed from the transistors also used for the general logic gates. Anderson also suggested a similar approach. U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,916 issued to Anderson et al. on Jun. 8, 1993, discloses a borderless configurable gate array free of predefined boundaries using transistor gate cells, of the same type of cells used for logic, to serve the input and output function. Accordingly, the input and output functions may be placed to surround the logic array sized for the specific application. This method may place a potential limitation on the I/O cell to use the same type of transistors as used for the logic and; hence, may not allow the use of higher operating voltages for the I/O.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,105,871 issued to Or-Bach et al. on Sep. 12, 2006, discloses a semiconductor device that includes a borderless logic array and area I/Os. The logic array may comprise a repeating core, and at least one of the area I/Os may be a configurable I/O.
In the past it was reasonable to design an I/O cell that could be configured to the various needs of most customers. The ever increasing need of higher data transfer rate in and out of the device drove the development of special serial I/O circuits called SerDes (Serializer/Deserializer) transceivers. These circuits are complex and may lead to a far larger silicon area than conventional I/Os. Consequently, the variations may be combinations of various amounts of logic, various amounts and types of memories, and various amounts and types of I/O. This implies that even the use of the borderless logic array of the prior art may still lead to multiple expensive mask sets.
There are many techniques to construct 3D stacked integrated circuits or chips including:
Through-silicon via (TSV) technology: Multiple layers of transistors (with or without wiring levels) can be constructed separately. Following this, they can be bonded to each other and connected to each other with through-silicon vias (TSVs).
Monolithic 3D technology: With this approach, multiple layers of transistors and wires can be monolithically constructed. Some monolithic 3D approaches are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,273,610, 8,557,632, 8,298,875, 8,642,416, 8,362,482, 8,378,715, 8,379,458, 8,450,804, 8,574,929, 8,581,349, 8,642,416, 8,687,399, 8,742,476, 8,674,470, 8,803,206, 8,902,663, 8,994,404, 9,021,414, 9,023,688, 9,030,858; US patent publications 2011/0092030 and 2013/0020707; and pending U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 13/836,080, 62/077,280, 62/042,229, 13/803,437, 61/932,617, 14/607,077, 14/642,724, 62/139,636, 62/149,651, and 62/198,126. The entire contents of the foregoing patents, publications, and applications are incorporated herein by reference.
Electro-Optics: There is also work done for integrated monolithic 3D including layers of different crystals, such as U.S. Pat. No. 8,283,215, U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,163,581, 8,753,913, 8,823,122, and U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 13/274,161 and 14/461,539. The entire contents of the foregoing patents, publications, and applications are incorporated herein by reference.
Additionally the 3D technology according to some embodiments of the invention may enable some very innovative IC alternatives with reduced development costs, increased yield, and other illustrative benefits.